Bikini Bottom Wrestling
by Mr.CartoonFan
Summary: Bikini Bottom has been struck with a bad case Wrestling Fever. Back from the Wrestlecamp experience Spongebob and Patrick are ready to take the world of Pro Wrestling by storm under the sea. Will, they find success or disappointment?


_A/N: I do not own anything. Spongebob is owned by Nickelodeon and Viacom._

Inside the Krusty Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, and some customers were waiting for their friends to return from their wrestle camp retreat. Sandy waiting too see what new techniques her friends have learned while Squidward was called ahead by Mr. Krabs and was told he was inviting someone important to the Krusty Krabs. Eventually, a bus pulls up to the stop just outside the restaurant and as the bus pulls away. It reveals their three friends with suitcases. Eugene Harold Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Star, Bikini Bottom's local kind-hearted idiot, and finally it most well-known resident, Spongebob Squarepants. The three enter the Krusty Krabs and were surrounded by their friends and the customers keep an ear on the conversation.

"Ah, it's good to be home. How's me restaurant been doing?" Mr. Krabs questions.

"Well thanks to Spongebob pulling that favor, our chef was just as good as him." Squidward said. Said chef then came out of the kitchen revealing to be Jim.

"Well well look who's back." Jim said as he shakes Spongebob's hand. "So how was the wrestle camp retreat?" He asked the million dollar question.

"It was great. They taught us a lot of wrestling holds, moves, and aerial maneuvers. We are now naturals in professional wrestling." Spongebob explained to them.

"Oh really well then how about putting on a show." Jim suggests as some of the customers agrees and some even cheer in approval.

"Hold on hold on. We just got back. Give us a break will ya?" Mr. Krabs argued until Jim pulls out an ace.

"Well, that's too bad. Cause I invited a lot of people who wanted to see a nice wrestling match and some of them would definitely pay good money for a show and meal." Jim said. The only words that enter Mr. Krabs head were "pay" and "money".

"We'll put on a match right now." Mr. Krabs said excitedly. Jim shook his head in a combination of disappointment and amusement. It took two hours but finally, the ring was set up and several rows of chairs were put up as well. Jim was in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Introducing in the corner to my right, The rock-hard brawler, Patrick Star." Jim introduced as Patrick poses by shadow-boxing. "And in the corner to my left, the spongey star of the future, Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob psychs himself by posing on the second rope to the fans and then backflips back onto the mat. "This will be fifteen minutes long. Ring the bell." Jim said as he exits the ring.

The bell rings as Patrick and Spongebob started off by circling each other before locking up. Due to height Patrick easily got the upper hand and puts Spongebob in a headlock. Spongebob begins to walk up against the ropes and he slips out of the headlock and Irish whips the pink starfish. Spongebob ducked down the first time Patrick came around and then jumps over him the second before connecting with a huricanna. The fans cheered as the two got back up to their feet and lock up again and Patrick pushes Spongebob to the northeast corner. Patrick pulls back to strike Spongebob with a left punch but Spongebob once again got the upper hand as he got out of the way and delivers some knife edge chops to Patrick who then pushes Spongebob down and follows up with a clothesline flooring the fry cook to the ground. Most of the audience "oooh" when Spongebob crashed to the mat. Patrick then begins to land right hands into Spongebob head who had cover-up to protect his face.

Meanwhile across the street was a building that looks like a bucket with a giant blue hand holding on to the handle of it. This was The Chum Bucket. Inside was a being notorious for constantly trying to steal the formula of the Krusty Krab top possession, The Krabby Patty. This was Planton who was researching something on his computer but was getting irritated by noise across the street.

"Grrr, what is causing all that racket? Karin." He yells as suddenly a motorized computer came into the room.

"What is it now Planton?" Karin questioned.

"Bring up the telescope. I need to see what going on at the Krusty Krab." Plankton said as Karin does so. A few seconds later and the computer Plankton was working on brought up a visual of the area of the Krusty Krab. The two sees the ring, fans and Spongebob and Patrick wrestling. "What is Krabs up to now?" He wondered.

"It seems they're putting on some kind of exhibition of wrestling." Karin answered as the two decides to watch on. Just then a limo was driving by when it slows down and the passenger gets a good look at the action in the ring which plankton did not like.

"Karin find out who is in that limo." Plankton ordered as the Karin got to work using the techology she had.

Back to the match, Patrick was in control as he was stretching Spongebob out with a Torture Rack submission. Despite his best Spongebob had not given up and Patrick decided to drop him to the ground. He waits for Spongebob to prop himself in the southwest corner before charging at him. Spongebob moves out of the way and Patrick collides into the turnbuckle. Spongebob takes the advantage and delivers a Falcon's Arrow, or what he likes to call, the Scallop's Arrow and attempts the first pin of the match.

"1..2.." The crowd chants along with the referees count but Patrick manages to get his shoulder up. Spongebob readies himself as he waits for Patrick to get back up and scoops Patrick into Spongy Suplex(Fisherman Suplex) and once again pins him. "1...2...3!" The crowd and referee counted as the bell rung. The crowd burst into a frenzy of cheers and Jim get back into the ring Microphone in hand. "Ladies and Gentleman your winner Spongebob Squarepants." Jim raises Spongebob hand in the air as the small crowd continues to cheer.

"Spongebob"

"Spongebob"

"Spongebob"

A/N: That all for this intro. Spongebob wins his first ever match. Who was in the limo? Find out in Episode Two of Bikini Bottom Wrestling.

Spongebob Squarepants

Fighting Style: Technical; High-Flyer

Signatures: Dire Scalp Strike (Three karate chops followed by one to the face.), Crossface, Scallop's Arrow (Falcon's Arrow)

Finishers: Moonsault, Spongy Suplex(Fisherman suplex into the pin), Super Scallop's Arrow (Falcon's Arrow from the top rope)

Patrick Star

Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical

Signatures: Forearm Smash, Inverted Backbreaker

Finishers: Starfish Clothesline (Ripcord Clothesline), Sea Urchin Sting (A One-Two punch combo followed by a Spinebuster)

(If you like to send in simple OC to go against SpongeBob or Patrick or both in a review then it would be much appreciated and you're more than welcome to. I'll basically just do a coin toss to see if they win or lose unless you want to choose the outcome. I'll also give a special thanks to you at the beginning of each chapter to show your contributed to this. Also, I would like to get constructive feedback on things you would like to see.)

Name:

Fighting Style:

1-2 Signatures Moves:

1 Finisher:


End file.
